


Dark-Light-Princess

by Stinacat



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I wrote a while back. Russell looks in at his friends relationship. Just as a side note....I fucking love writing Noel. Wonderful character to write</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark-Light-Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back. Russell looks in at his friends relationship. Just as a side note....I fucking love writing Noel. Wonderful character to write

He watched them, sitting over in the corner, giggling like naughty schoolchildren, ebony heads bent together. One of her long fingered hands is wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Jack Daniels. They've been sharing it throughout the night, along with various other fruity drinks he swear weren't even invented when he drank. Back in the day.

Their lanky bodies are twined together, all dark hair, shining eyes and pale skin. Her free arm is wrapped around his shoulders, holding her precarious position perched in his lap.

"What you doing, you crazy woman?" Noel's voice is full of laughter, and she throws her head back and just laughs back at him. 

They share a heated, unhurried kiss. He continues watching, knowing full well that it would be the basest form of affection, they're that pissed. Wet and heat and simply wanting – needing – to be close to each other.

When they finally part, she sits and looks at Noel with adoration on her face. The pale man dips his mouth towards her ear, nuzzling in her hair on the way, and looks to be whispering in her ear.

She smiles, and, using Noel's head as an aide to do so, gets to her feet. Catching sight of him, she stumbles over – although she's steadier on her feet than Russell expects.

"Evening." He greets her, offering a small smile.

"Y'alright?" She still graceful, even though Russell thinks that the Jack Daniels isn't the only thing they've shared all night, the way her pupils almost swallow the pretty green of her eyes, as bright as Noel's are blue.

"Fine darling. Having a good night?"

Her grin is wide and pure, even though in the true sense of the word, her night has – and will be – nothing but. "Yeah. Hey, if you see Dom or Ju, tell them Noel and I…Noel and I have gone to get some…rest?"

Her last word comes out as more of a question, and Russell laughs. "Rest hey? No worries love. But I don't think you or Noel are planning on getting any rest."

Another small giggle. "Hush you. Ta." With little more to say, she leans down and pecks him on the cheek. "Love you."

Russell continues to watch.

Noel stands up as she walks back to him, hand immediately finding it's place in the small of her back, the other coming to cup her cheek when she leans in for another kiss, her own hands tangling in his messy hair.

Russell can't understand how he feels jealous.

They love like teenagers; in the moment and eyes full of each other. To his knowledge, in fact, this is the first time Noel's had a monogamous relationship in years. They have meaning in each other, and everything else is a bonus.

They are like children in a fascinating new world, getting pissed on weekends and dabbling in soft drugs just to learn something new, for the experience.

It doesn't make sense that he's jealous. He left all of that for a reason; it was killing him. 

And they're not shooting up heroin or smoking ounces of weed every day, because, she says, of what she watched him go through.

He knows that he loves someone, and she loves him back, and that is intensely powerful. Not transient, but eternal.

But they don't love the same way as the others. There is none of the childish innocence or trust, and maybe a quarter of the utter devotion.

Noel is older than him, but so much younger. Russell is hit with a sudden bout of world-weariness. He's seen a lot, years living among the down and outs and in the seedier side of life.

She and Noel have seen it too. They don't like it, but they are like sunshine, or pieces of rainbow, the both of them.

Russell almost hates them for a second, until he remembers it's impossible.


End file.
